Winter 2017 Prompt Requests
by ChronicallyChill
Summary: A collection of winter themed oneshots that may or may not be related to one another based on requests sent to my tumblr account.
1. First Snow

_Hello everyone so I have decided to do some winter themed prompts based on requests sent to my tumblr account. I am sharing them here so you guys can read them to._

 _This first prompt was requested by the lovely_ **stelduggery** _and_ **enrimoe.**

* * *

 **First Snow**

Surrounded by acres and acres of trees, Konoha's air was always fresh and clean. In winter, the fresh air was sharp and biting against one's cheeks and ears.

There was something unsettling about snow. The world was blanketed with white making the streets quieter and the world seem larger. The relatively calm setting was always in contrast to what usually occurred for Sasuke Uchiha when everything was covered in snow.

But there would be no fighting, no attacks, today. He was home, able to enjoy time with his family for a change.

"Come on, Papa! Let's go." Sarada jumped from the bottom step of their apartment building, landing her small feet perfectly into the footprints he had left when he had descended down the stairs earlier. Sakura followed close behind, smiling fondly at their daughter's antics.

Although the temperature could drop to below freezing, Konoha's winters never guaranteed snow. This would be the first snow Sarada would be able to enjoy with both of her parents since she was a toddler and she was going to make the most of it. She doubted she could ever convince her father to build snowmen or snow angels but she would settle for just a stroll through the snow covered streets.

Sasuke's strides were much longer but Sakura easily walked in tandem like she always had when they reached adulthood, no longer struggling to walk side by side and flitting nervously in his peripheral.

On his right side was Sarada, hand twitching like she wanted to take hold of his. He bit back a smile and waited to see what she would do. His daughter occasionally acted aloof in his presence but there were still moments where her desire to be spoiled and receive affection cracked that blasé exterior.

He secretly hoped this continued on even when she became a teenager. He missed out on a lot from when she was younger and wasn't ready for any possible rebellious teenage years.

Sasuke's brows pulled forward in confusion as he noticed Sarada looking down at the ground. Her gait was awkward as she took occasional hopping steps forward.

After a beat he realized that Sarada was making sure her footprints were right alongside his. Because her legs were a lot shorter she would fumble every now and then. Slowing down a bit, he silently assisted her in her attempts to match steps with him.

Sasuke smiled softly remembering a different twelve year old girl that wore red that use to do the same thing. He may have found it irritating back then but now it was charming all of the ways Sarada reminded him of Sakura. Even the way she beamed up at him reminded him of her mother.

"So why didn't you go hang out with your friends again?" Sakura teased, knowing full well Sarada's reason for ditching her friends today.

"I just didn't feel like it." Sarada clasped her hands behind her back and turned her face up to the gray sky, blinking at it's brightness. She hummed contently, a sweet smile on her face. Sarada caught Sasuke's eye and turned away.

Chuckling at her caused Sarada to elbow him slightly which only made him smile more. He was caught off guard when a small gloved hand slid into his own. Looking down he saw Sarada staring straight ahead feigning nonchalance. The tips of her ears were bright red, a trait she had gotten from him that gave away any embarrassment.

The last time he held her hand like this as they walked through the snow laden streets, she was two and stuffed into a puffed up jacket. Sakura had crammed a hat on her head and a scarf around her lower face so by the time they pulled her hood over her head the only visible part of her face were eyes. Her wadle was so bad that it was just safer to carry her.

"This is our first snow together," Sarada chirped.

"No it isn't." Sarada's smile dropped from her face and she just gaped at her father.

"What are you talking about?"

"We did the exact same thing we're doing now when you were a toddler," Sakura explained. She was biting her lower lip to hold back her laughter. Her child was so cute when she was baffled.

"Well, I don't remember that!'

"And technically that wasn't the first time either." Sasuke took the opportunity to mess with their child. "We were in the Land of Snow when your mother was twenty-four weeks along."

"That definitely doesn't count!" Sarada huffed. Sakura couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing. Sarada pouted and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"She looks just like you when she does that," Sakura pointed out to Sasuke. Sasuke frowned at her. He most definitely did not _pout_.

"I don't do that."

"You're doing it right now."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are. Your mouths even turn down the exact same way."

"You're being ridiculous."

" _You're being ridiculous."_

"Are you mocking me?"

Sakura never got to retort back. Something had hit Sasuke square in the back and he turned around to find Sarada holding a snowball.

"Aren't you guys too old to be flirting?" Sarada made a playful gagging gesture.

Sasuke bent down and scooped a handful of snow.

"You're not going to throw that back at your daughter are you?" Sakura asked him, raising an eyebrow at him.

"No."

And he smashed it over her head.

Sarada giggled, clutching her sides. Her mother's mouth had dropped open in astonishment, snow falling all over her face as she moved.

"Oh, you think that's funny huh?"

Sakura bent down to scoop snow into a ball and Sarada squealed before taking off. Sakura took off after her, firing snowballs as she chased her.

The peaceful setting was disturbed but Sasuke definitely preferred these kinds of attacks.

It was good to be home.


	2. Parade of Lights

_So I combined three different requested prompts for this one._

 _On tumblr_ **enrimoe** _had asked for traveling!sasusaku and pregnant!sasusaku and_ **ivypoison** _had asked for "parade of lights"._

 _I hope you guys enjoy this one._

* * *

 **Parade of Lights**

The last time Sakura had been to the Land of Waves with Sasuke, they were twelve and it was the setting of the first frightening experience she had encountered when becoming a shinobi. She had felt weak and useless not being able to do anything to help her teammates.

But that was different now.

Sakura was twenty years old and about nineteen weeks along in her pregnancy. Her bump was still small and with her heavy cloak no one would be able to tell but as she crossed the Great Naruto Bridge she couldn't help but place a hand on her lower stomach.

One day she was going to be able to tell her child of the story of how this bridge got its name.

Something cold and wet touched her nose causing her to look skyward. White flakes were falling. Sakura hated the cold but she loved snow. She looked to the concrete and deflated when the flakes melted as they touched the ground. It wasn't cold enough to stick.

Her hood was pulled over her head and she tilted her head to look up at her husband. His single hand pulled on the strings off her cloak, tightening the hood so it wouldn't shift.

Sakura's face became warm, a pink blush covering her cheeks. Sasuke was a mostly silent man, but it was these small actions that loudly stated how much he cared for her.

"Thank you." She smile sweetly, almost shyly. Sakura wondered when this newlywed feeling would go away. The soft gestures of affection weren't new but they still made her feel as if there were butterflies fluttering around in her stomach. Sasuke responded with a nod before making their way further down the bridge.

It had been Sasuke's idea to visit the Land of Waves. They had been traveling for almost a year now without a set plan about their destinations but he had been almost insistent about reaching the Land of Waves by this date. It was out of the way considering they had plans to visit the Land of Snow before the generators were turned on for the time of year it became the Land of Spring.

"So when are you going to tell me what we're doing here?"

Sakura had been asking constantly throughout their journey but Sasuke would just smirk and evade the question. Sakura would puff out her cheeks in irritation and let the subject drop for the moment before curiosity hit her again and they repeated the motions of her asking and him evading.

Whatever it was, it had to be good if Sasuke was keeping it a secret.

"Don't you get tired of asking?"

"Don't you get tired of not answering me?"

Sasuke just shook his head and chuckled. As happy as it made her to see him so amused, Sakura could only go so far without knowing.

As they approached the shores of the Land of Waves, Sakura was overcome with a sense of warmth in her chest. The harbor town was bustling with activity, lanterns were lit and there were stalls along the street leading to the docks. So many years after they had visited as genin and the Land of Waves was prospering.

There was a multitude of shapes formed with strings of lights on the docks, causing the dark water to glitter in the night. They bobbed on the water, making the reflection of the lights dance across the surface.

"Wait. Are those...boats?"

The colorful string of lights had been wrapped around the vessels. Each boat had their own theme, with different creatures or objects created with the lights.

Sakura's eyes widened in awe and in her excitement she made to sprint to the docks. A firm hand grasped her forearm and stopped her in her tracks. Sasuke was looking down at her, brows pulled down in a frown. Sakura clicked her tongue at him but looped her arm through his.

"It's not like running is going to do any harm. We've been traveling across countries! And plenty of women exercise while pregnant."

Sasuke scoffed but he let her hold on to his arm. It wouldn't make sense to argue with a medic. He only wanted her to be more cautious. Festivals had crowds and running in a crowd wasn't a good idea. He was being logical, not overprotective.

Or so he kept trying to convince himself.

Sasuke unhooked his arm and drew her cloak tighter around her body, making sure Sakura was completely covered━especially around her midsection━and keeping warm.

He wasn't being overprotective. Honestly.

"Helicopter parent," Sakura muttered. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her but she just grinned and playfully stuck her tongue out at him. Sasuke rolled his eyes and lead her to the docks.

He watched her as she turned her head excitedly back and forth between the different displays. She was reacting exactly as he thought she would when he first came across the boat parade. It was just one of those things that reminded him of her when he was wandering alone just a year ago.

Sakura's eyes sparkled under the many lights. The light display decorated her face in a palette of technicolor brilliance.

After roaming for a bit and purchasing warm drinks, the couple went back to the bridge to find a spot to watch the boats as the traveled out into open water.

"Do you think we'll be able to bring them here one day?"

Sasuke didn't need to ask what Sakura meant. He could tell by the subtle shift under her cloak that she meant their unborn child. She was prone to laying a hand on her stomach when she spoke of their child.

He nodded his head and she beamed at him.

It would be wonderful if some day he could bring his child here and make them happy enough to smile at him with the same joy Sakura smiled with.

Yes. Sasuke couldn't wait for that some day.


	3. Eskimo Kisses

_Requested by an anonymous ask. Not sure what they have to do with winter but I tried lol_

* * *

 **Eskimo Kisses**

There was an odd ritual that Sakura and Sarada had that at first confused Sasuke but then he realized was quite familiar.

Everyday when either Sakura or Sarada came home from being outside in the cold all day they would find one another and rub their noses together. The one that had been indoors would squeal at the coldness of the other's nose while the other would laugh at their momentary discomfort.

It had been a habit of Sakura's when they were traveling around in the winter. Her nose would become ice cold and she would attempt to sneak up on Sasuke to press her cold nose against his face. The first time she had rubbed her nose against his he was baffled and appalled at his own embarrassment. He was fully expecting her to try and give him a kiss and she had shocked him with the feel of tiny nose pressed against his own, rubbing from side to side.

Sasuke didn't mind the cold but there was nothing that worked like a better wake up call than Sakura's chilled to the bone nose.

It became a weird game of "is it a kiss or is it a weird rubbing thing" between the two of them. It carried on mostly during winter when Sakura realized how Sasuke would jump slightly when she did it. Occasionally Sasuke would turn it back around on her as she would help when he would wait until she was all bundled up and warm and his skin was all icy to give her what she called an "eskimo kiss."

It was an act he only attempted in private but it was amusing to hear Sakura yelp in shock. She would glare at him and stick out her tongue when he got his payback.

Sort of like what Sarada did now whenever his wife snuck up on her. Sarada's cheeks would puff up and her eyebrows would pull down in a pout and she would scold her mother with a "oh, real mature Mama."

It was sweet but sometimes Sasuke couldn't help but feel left out. He did not regret going on his mission but he did regret all of the time he had missed out on with Sarada. She was growing up and soon enough she wouldn't have time for "Mama" or "Papa."

A draft came in as the door to their apartment was opened. Sarada's voice traveled into the family room as she stated that she was home. Sasuke welcomed her home and turned his attention back to his scroll. He was sure he would hear her small feet bounding for the kitchen to make something warm to drink.

Her mother wasn't home so there was no need to tiptoe and try to sneak up on her.

"Papa?"

Sasuke looked up, surprised to see Sarada standing right in front of him. This wasn't part of her routine. She would usually ask if he wanted tea and head straight for the kitchen to pull out bags of his favorite green tea and her favorite black tea.

Sasuke's eyes went wide as Sarada had bent down slightly to grind the tip of her nose against his. Her cheeks and the bridge of her nose were pink either from the cold outside or embarrassment. Possibly a combination of both.

Sasuke was too startled by the suddenness to even flinch at how cold Sarada's nose was. He just blinked up at her as she smiled down at him mischievously.

"Want some tea, Papa?" she asked over her shoulder as she headed toward the kitchen.

"Aa, Sasuke replied, hiding his face behind his scroll, the tips of his ears having turned a light shade of red.

He smiled to himself as he continued to read. Sometimes, certain behavior was okay to pass on.


	4. Setting The Christmas On Fire

_Requested by_ **kuriquinn** _here's a Real Life Non-Mass AU for the prompt "accidentally setting the Xmas tree on fire"_

* * *

 **Accidentally Setting the Christmas Tree on Fire**

It wasn't until he smelled smoke and plastic burning that Sasuke remembered what his mother had told him about the outlet under the bay window.

Having moved out to his own place after knocking up his girlfriend, Sasuke no longer knew the ins and outs of his childhood home. He dropped by occasionally to spend time with his mother but ever since he was accepted into college he was barely at his parents' house and wouldn't know anything about faulty outlets.

He should have been paying attention to his mother more.

Sasuke had one job: decorate the Christmas tree. He could have gone to pick up Itachi from the airport but sitting in a car with Izumi and Shisui for forty-five minutes was something he wanted to avoid. He couldn't argue against their inclusion because if Sasuke could bring his significant other why couldn't Itachi bring his? Even if those two were some of the most annoying…

It was too late to regret switching tasks with his parents. What was done was done.

"Hello?" The front door clicked open and there was a rustling of someone carrying multiple bags through the doorway.

Tossing the fire extinguisher to the side, Sasuke stood in front of the burnt tree trying his best to hide it.

"It smells awful in here!" Sakura waddled into the family room, arms full of gift bags.

"Should you be carrying so much?"

"I'm pregnant not an invalid." Sakura scowled before plopping down on the couch. She had a _slight_ waddle in her walk now but that wasn't going to stop her from carrying on with her life. "Okay. What did you do?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sasuke crossed his arms trying to act as nonchalant as possible. Sakura simply raised an eyebrow and then lifted herself off of the couch, using both arms for support.

"You destroyed your father's fake tree." Sakura bit her lip to try and contain a grin from spreading on her face. "You somehow burned down his _flame retardant_ tree."

"Can you open some of the windows? Maybe the smell will go away before they get back."

Sasuke began to disassemble the tree, trying to think up a solution to his predicament. There was no way he was going to be able to get a tree three days before Christmas and before his parents came home. It was a good thing all he had done was plug in the lights. No way he was going to get away with destroying his mother's precious handmade ornaments.

Although he did wish she would toss out the tomato ornament he had made for her when he was seven.

"So what are we gonna do?" Sakura shuffled back into the family room with a trash bag for the tree.

"We can always go steal Naruto's tree," Sasuke suggested. He wasn't being serious. He knew Sakura wouldn't agree to that.

"No we can't━"

See, exactly as he thought━

"━he somehow convinced his mother to use a cactus Gaara sent him instead of a traditional tree. Mikoto would never go for a cactus."

Or not.

Sasuke should not have been surprised that she had also contemplated stealing Naruto's tree and throwing him to the wolves. Better him than them.

"Do you think your parents would mind if we borrow theirs?"

"They didn't get one this year since they're on that cruise." Sakura rolled her eyes. Kizashi and Mebuki hadn't even thought twice about spending the holiday on a cruise.

Sighing, Sasuke tied up the garbage bag and took it out. He would just have to endure his father's disappointed looks and his mother's sniffling.

He was just about to turn back up the drive when Sakura called out to him.

"Heads up!"

Sasuke caught their car keys at the last moment before they hit him square in the chest.

"What?"

"I know how we can get another tree."

"A-and I forgot about the outlet 'cause of this stupid pregnancy brain," Sakura sobbed, face in her hands. "And now Mikoto is going to be mad at me! I'm _so_ stupid!"

Obito didn't know what he had expected when he opened the door but it definitely wasn't his cousin and his pregnant girlfriend. His cousin's _crying_ pregnant girlfriend.

"And I-I just don't know what t-to do!" Sakura wailed.

Sasuke shifted on the balls of his feet nervously. On the ride over to Obito's house Sakura told him to just be quiet and let her do all of the talking. He hadn't expected her to spontaneously burst into tears when they parked their car in Obito's driveway.

"It can't be that bad." Obito made to comfort Sakura but pulled back when Sakura let out a loud wail. "Sakura it will be fine, Auntie loves you! She won't mind at all━"

At that Sakura uncovered her face and looked up at Obito with glassy jade eyes full of hope.

"A-are you sure?" Sakura hiccuped and tried to calm her breathing. "Because it seems like I'm always screwing up. Like first I get knocked up while I'm still in school," Sasuke choked on air, knowing he had taken part in _that_ , "and now I'm destroying their Christmas decorations."

"Look how about you just take my tree." Obito scratched the back of his head nervously. "It's not like I need one. I'll be spending the holiday with you guys anyway."

"R-really? You'll let us have your tree?" Sakura gave a watery chuckle and shook her head. "That would be so nice of you, Obito."

"Yeah, of course! What's family for, right?" He nudged Sasuke in the ribs and nodded his head toward his living room. "Come on, Sasuke. Let's load it onto your car."

After a bunch of struggling to strap Obito's live tree onto the hood of their car, Sakura and Sasuke were pulling out of Obito's driveway as he waved goodbye to them.

"See? Problem solved." Sakura pulled out makeup wipes from her purse and cleaned up any mess her tears could have made with her mascara.

"Do you do that all of the time?" Sasuke had to ask. "Like with me?"

"What? Of course not!" Sakura laughed and punched him playfully on the arm.

"Not even when you want me to rub your feet? Or when you don't want to go to the store?"

"Never!" Sakura held her hand to her chest dramatically. "I don't like what you're insinuating."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her but just rolled his eyes and kept his eyes on the road.

At least they had a new tree now. Even if was through a dirty trick he had to admit, Sakura's brains really did save him.

"But seriously, how about that one time━"

"Are you really accusing the mother of your child of manipulation?"

"Whatever. Just know that I'll be on the lookout for that now."

"Like you could even tell the difference," Sakura challenged.

"I bet I could."

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him and he just smirked.

"You haven't been able to tell yet," Sakura muttered.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing!"


	5. Fireplace

_Requested by an anon: fireplace  
more SasuSakuSara fluff_

* * *

 **Fireplace**

The old house had had a fireplace. That was Sarada's first thought as she wrapped her afghan tighter around her shoulders.

It was starting to become unbearably cold outside and although the apartment had decent insulation, the electric heater her mother bought was no replacement for the toasty warmth of a real fire.

 _We really should get a kotatsu..._

During the winter she and her mother would cuddle together under a blanket, soaking in the warmth of the roaring fire. Sakura was always impossibly cold, making Sarada flinch whenever their feet or hands touched.

"Mama!" Sarada would squeal in discomfort. Sakura would smile sheepishly and wrap her up in a tight embrace.

"But you're so warm!" She would coo. "You have fire in your veins! Just like your Papa."

Sarada snorted, pulling her knees to her chest. She hoped that the more compact she was the warmer she would be.

"Tadaima," Sarada heard the deep timbre of her father's voice from the entrance.

"Okaeri," she called back, too cold to move to greet her father more properly.

Sasuke shuffled into his family room after leaving his cloak on the hook and spotted his daughter curled up on the couch he had planned on sitting on to read his scrolls when he came home. Considering there was more than enough room for the both of them he took his place on the opposite end.

Sarada tried to reign in any disgruntled noises or looks. She didn't want Sasuke to think she was annoyed with him but there was no doubt he would have brought the cold from outside with him.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence as Sasuke read and Sarada tried to warm up, she began to feel a pleasant warmth radiating from the right side of her body. A warmth that had nothing to do with the heater on the ground.

" _You have fire in your veins! Just like your Papa."_

Hesitantly, Sarada edged closer until she was leaning against her father's side. She felt him stiffen up but then relax into the couch. He continued to read, apparently not bothered by her sudden closeness.

The two of them sat like that in silence only speaking to welcome Sakura home an hour or so later.

"Well that looks cozy." Sakura sat on the other side of Sarada and curled up next to her, pressing her daughter more against Sasuke and his warmth.

 _This is better than a fireplace_ , Sarada thought as she absentmindedly nuzzled her cheek against her father's arm.

Sakura reached for Sarada's blanket, brushing her cold hand against Sarada's cheek.

"Mama!"


	6. Cuddlebugs

_Requested by the wonderful_ **gyuppii** _: "Traveling!SS in the land of snow, they only have one sleeping bag so they must cuddle in one for the night."  
I kind of messed up but it's still plenty fluffy._

 ** _It's a short drabble but I hope you all enjoy it._**

* * *

 **Cuddlebugs**

The wind whistling outside was almost loud enough to cover the sound of Sakura's breathing. A feat Sasuke would have thought impossible considering how closely she clung to him in the shelter of their tent.

Sasuke shifted and Sakura adjusted herself in her sleep. Sakura got cold easily and always moved closer to whatever source of warmth she could find.

The two of them use to sleep on separate bedrolls but after months of traveling and marriage those same sleeping mats now lay side by side. The space was still too small for two but husband and wife slept with tangled legs and arms thrown over waists, seeking to be as close as possible even when they were far away in the realm of dreams.

Sakura is small and provides no warmth, but there is a different sort of comfort that Sasuke finds when it comes to laying close. The rhythmic sound of soft breathing causes his mind to settle in a sort of tingling haze. It's a sort of pleasure that was once hard to summon but is something granted to him every night now.

"Autonomous sensory meridian response," his brilliant wife offered once with a soft smile. It was a term he had not known before but Sakura remedied that by rambling on about the topic, unintentionally causing the same tingling haze to begin on his scalp and work its way down his neck.

Sasuke shifted again and Sakura once more adjusted herself in her sleep. Always following after him even when she did not know it. Sasuke exhaled through his nose a soft laugh that wouldn't wake her up.

Softly, gently as possible, Sasuke's hand roamed over Sakura's form and attended to his favorite night time habit. He lightly traced soft circles along Sakura's lower abdomen and up the gentle slope of her belly, home to the life they created together.

Another gust of wind had Sakura whimpering in her sleep until Sasuke drew her closer. She settled with a content sigh against him.

 _She was the one that wanted to come to Land of Snow_.

Sasuke sighed and wrapped their blankets tighter around their bodies.

Although it would have been more comfortable to sleep with Sakura's back flushed against his front, this was his preferred way to sleep.

Side by side and facing each other, the love of both their lives safely snuggled between


	7. Ashiyu

_For the lovely_ **raineya** _ **.**_ _Her request was for a hot spring/onsen fic. Here's some more pregnant and traveling sasusaku.  
Sorry this one is so late. I hope you guys like it._

* * *

 **Ashiyu**

Sakura rubbed her belly and sighed.

From the window of their hotel room she could see the swirls of steam rising all over the village from the various hot springs. Such a tease for a pregnant woman.

They were crossing through Yugakure and had no difficulty securing lodging in the resort town. The city was filled with numerous hotels to satisfy the needs of tourists to the relaxing destination spot.

Although he wouldn't admit it, Sasuke had altered their travel plans so that they could rest indoors. Sakura didn't complain about sleeping on forest or cave floors but she couldn't stop the way her hand would fall to her lower back and rub especially now that her pregnant belly was putting strain on her back as well.

Sakura couldn't complain when her husband was being so accommodating. His cheeks would flush the palest of pinks and he would turn his face away with a pout that edged along the side of scowling and it was the cutest thing she had ever laid her eyes on.

 _I hope our kid makes that same face_ , she would giggle inwardly to herself every now and then.

Sakura sighed once more and dragged herself away from the window and plopped herself down on the hotel bed. The bed was fluffy and softer than anything she had ever lied on but it was no comforting hot soak.

Unfortunately it would be a while until Sakura could take a long, relaxing soak in a hot bath. Her travel weary muscles were aching and longing for the famous hot springs.

"Let's go find something to eat."

"I'm not hungry," Sakura grumbled. She wasn't in the mood to walk anymore especially considering she would be passing all of the onsens on their way to find food. Despite how hungry she was she had no intention of leaving the hotel room until it was time to check out.

A long growl from her stomach gave her away and her cheeks flushed red.

Sasuke didn't say anything but the corners of his lips twitched upward causing Sakura to puff her cheeks out in indignation.

Instead of teasing her like he normally would have done, he took hold of her hand and gently helped her rise from the bed.

His wife had no problem roughing it but since she had become pregnant there were times she reminded him more of her genin self when she got all huffy and complained. As irritating as it had been when they were pre-pubescent brats, now it was occasionally endearing. Mostly due to the fact that when she got all huffy she had the habit of rubbing her protruding belly in a soothing manner and watching the action caused his chest to fill up with warmth.

Sakura slid the lower half of her face under the clasp of her cloak. She knew she was acting like a spoiled brat but it was completely unfair that she couldn't relax in any onsens until after the baby was born.

It didn't help that Sasuke insisted on going for a walk after dinner. Her swollen, achy feet wanted nothing more than to return to the hotel room where she could lie in bed and hope that Sasuke wouldn't mind rubbing them. She was far along in her pregnancy where she couldn't touch her own feet anymore.

"Hmm?" Sakura poked her head out of her cloak as Sasuke squeezed her hand and led her off the path to a small area. Swirls of steam rose from the ground and she squealed in delight at the sight of of the onsen foot bath.

Sasuke reached down and helped her slip out of her sandals as she steadied herself by grabbing onto his shoulders.

"Just for a little bit," Sasuke warned. Sakura rolled her eyes at his overprotectiveness.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm the medic here, I know."

Sakura dipped her feet into the hot water and let a dreamy sigh. The heat was so soothing.

Sakura patted the area next to her and beckoned Sasuke to join her. He stared at her, contemplating for a moment before he slipped off his own sandals and joined her.

"This is the best."

Sakura leaned against her husband as he hummed in agreement.

"Thank you."

"Hmm," Sasuke hummed again, shifting his body so that he was propped against her as well.

Sakura closed her eyes in contentment and stretched out her toes. She was just getting more relaxed when Sasuke's voice cut into her daydreaming.

"I think that's long enough."

"Anata!"


End file.
